Make It Out Alive
by dancingflames22
Summary: This is adopted from Dragon Ruler 06. Thank you sooo much Dragon Ruler! I hope you like my chapters that I'm going to add onto it. The first 3 chapters are from Dragon Ruler 06.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a little heads up: this is Dragon Ruler 06's first chapter of the story. Dragon Ruler gave me the story, so I adopted it. I'm going to upload the exsisting chapters first, then upload mine. Thank you again Dragon Ruler 06 again! I love this story!

* * *

There was a legend of many mysterious deaths. No one ever found out who killed the people or if the people committed suicide, but others thought that the suicide idea was insane. The wounds and conditions of the bodies were too much for it to be a simple suicide. Some say that when you go there, you never come out alive during the night. There was one person who had lost his older brother to that dreaded place, but the police said that they could never find his body. Eventually, they gave up, as did the boy's parents, but the boy never did. Him and another two whom had lost their father to the same place.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aniki, I want to go with you," a young teen whined, gripping onto the jeans of his older brother, who looked down at the small brunet that clung to him.

"Sasuke, come on," the taller brunet sighed. "We already talked about this. You can't come with me where we're going. It's too dangerous."

"Then why are you going?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his older brother, Itachi.

"We're just going to see if the stories about that place are true. Sasuke, let go already."

"No! I don't want you to go! And if you do, I'm going with you!"

"Sasuke," a blond teenager called to the small brunet. "You can't come with us, un. Listen to your older brother, un."

"But I want to go! I'm not afraid!"

"It doesn't matter if you're afraid or not, kid," the tallest of the group spoke. "We aren't coming for your own safety."

"I thought you would be on my side, Kisame!" Sasuke whined, pouting a little at the blue-skinned teenager.

"I'd prefer being on Itachi's side that way he doesn't skin me for trying to convince him to let you come. I'm a little crazy, but not that much. Tobi's that crazy."

"But Tobi's a good boy," a teenager that strangely always wore an orange and black mask with only on eye-hole spoke.

Itachi sighed a little before kneeling down once he got his younger brother to back off a little bit. "Sasuke, I'll tell you what," the older sibling said. "If you let us go and not follow us, I promise that as soon as I get back, I'll teach you some skateboarding moves and let you pay my PS2 for a month and any of my games that you want. Deal?" Sasuke reluctantly nodded his head before his aniki poked him on the forehead with a couple of fingers and stood up. "Alright then. We'll be back by Monday, so chill out." A knock on the door echoed into the room. "That's gotta be Arashi," Itachi said as he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing three people standing outside.

Two blonds and a red-head teen with, strangely enough, red eyes as well that looked beyond bored. "Hey, Itachi," the oldest blond said.

"What made you bring them?" Itachi asked, looking at the younger two.

"I'm playing baby-sitter to both of our brothers," the red-head simply stated. "Dad here thought it would be a good idea since your parents aren't home and you can't just leave Sasuke all by his little lonesome." The shortest member of the trio ran into the house, zipping right by Itachi, before jumping right onto Sasuke, who fell back onto the floor from impact.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, ignoring the laughs he was receiving from the group around him. "Dobe! Get off!"

"No!" Naruto yelled back. "My teme!"

"Hey!" the red-head yelled this time. "Knock it off! I will not be head responsible if you two hurt each other!"

"Yeah you will, Kyuubi," the one of only other red-heads in the room, Sasori, stated. "You're the baby-sitter, so if they get hurt, you'll be taking the consequences of it. And no one will believe it not being your fault or anything because you are older and can easily pull them apart if they start real fights."

"Sasori," Kyuubi softly said, but in a warning tone. "Can you not be a smartass before you leave?" Sasori smirked before shaking his head 'no', which make Kyuubi glare heavily at him.

"Look after your brother and Sasuke, Kyuubi," Arashi said. "Come on, guys. Let's get going. Pein, stop touching Umi." **(Me: I don't know the name of the blue-haired woman in the Akatsuki, so I am naming her Umi. ok?)**

Pein, the third red-head in the room, groaned a little as the blue-haired teenage girl got off of his lap. "Have a safe trip!" Naruto yelled, waving bye to his father as the large group left. Kyuubi just gave a small wave while Sasuke pouted at the idea of his older brother still leaving him behind.

"Well be back on Monday, okay, Kyuubi?" Arashi said to his oldest son. "Think you can handle your brother that long?"

"Yeah," Kyuubi's sighed reply met the older blonde's ears. Arashi chuckled a little before walking out the door as well after saying his good-byes to his children.

"I call shotgun!" Kisame randomly yelled out, jumping into the black Convertible while Itachi just got in on the driver's side. Deidara and Sasori just shrugged before climbing into the dark red Jaguar. Tobi and Zetsu went into the same car as Arashi as Pein and Umi went into the midnight blue Mustang. Hidan and Kakuzu got into the same car as Sasori and Deidara. Arashi was the one who took the lead, ignoring Tobi and Zetsu's arguments that they sometimes had. He could hear Itachi blasting his speaker, hearing the song 'Whispers in the Dark' even thought the Uchiha was two cars away, right behind Sasori and Deidara, who were behind Pein and Umi. No doubt that they were listening to the radio as well just so they wouldn't hear Itachi's music.

A few hours later and they were all parked outside of the opened gate of an old abandoned hotel. "So this is the place?" Pein boredly asked, scanning his eyes over the run-down building. Paint was peeling off the sides, broken window, some even had wooden planks all over them.

"Yep," Arashi sighed in a small sigh.

"So what's the story on this place?" Umi asked. She had heard it before, but sometimes forgot. She hadn't been around the gang long enough to actually remember it all that well even though they always talk about it.

"You go in, you'd be lucky to come back out," Itachi simply stated. "Everyone that goes in there never last an entire night. Everyone says there's something in there, and we're here to see if the stories are true or not."

"You really think it's a good idea?"

"If you're scared, you could have stayed home," Pein stated.

"And leave you here? I think not, Pein!"

Itachi rolled his eyes a bit before grabbing a duffle bag that was in the truck and opening it. "Channel four is the clearest, so everyone on that channel," the Uchiha stated, tossing everyone a walkie talkie. "We do have weapons of some sort, right?" he asked, looking towards Hidan and Kakuzu, who always brought weapons no matter if they were going to a park or anywhere else. Everyone just thought that the two were paranoid, especially Kakuzu, who always carried a small hand gun on his person so he can shoot whoever tries to steal his money. They can steal anything from Kakuzu, but if someone tried to steal his money, they usually end up with a bullet in their leg or arm. Depended on how much they tried to steal.

"Of course we brought them," Hidan replied, dropping another duffle bag onto the ground, making it create a loud noise of metal hitting metal multiple times. He unzipped the bag to reveal handguns and even a few shotguns, not to mention enough daggers for each person to have two.

"If you guys don't believe the stories, then why do we have weapons?" Umi asked.

"It's better to have them and not need them then to need them and not have them," Sasori simply stated, picking up a small handgun before tucking it into his boot and picking up a slightly larger one and tucking that one into his belt. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Arashi had shotguns while everyone else had two or three handguns. Itachi had three: one in his pocket, another in his boot, and the third under his belt. Deidara hand handgun straps on his arms, so that where he put his weapons while Umi and Pein kept theirs in their hands. Zetsu and Tobi had their tucking into their belts.

"Everyone good?" Arashi asked, sheathing a dagger before placing it on his belt on the opposite side of the other one. When the group nodded, they turned and walked into the hotel. The front door slammed closed behind them, startling Umi a little bit, but calmed down when Pein tightly head onto her hand. Kisame, wanting to make sure that the door wasn't stuck, walked over and pulled on the handle, but the door didn't budge.

"This thing isn't opening anytime soon," Kisame stated, shrugging a little bit as he rested the shotgun on his shoulders while everyone else turned on flashlights that they all brought along.

"Ok, we're going to be splitting into groups and you guys can check which every floor you want. Pein and Umi are one group, Zetsu and Tobi are another, Hidan and Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Deidara, and I'll be going with Itachi and Kisame to make sure that they don't get too excited. Mainly Kisame." The teen glared at the oldest blond, who just laughed along with the others. Well, Itachi and Sasori just smirked a bit. "Okay, find anything, trouble or anything like that, call everyone on the walkie talkies. Kisame, what do you have in that bag?" the blond asked, eyes landing on the bag that Kisame just seemed to have pulled out of his coat and placed it down.

"Camcorders," Kisame replied, opening it up to reveal five camcorders. "I thought that if those stories are just a bunch of junk, then why get some evidence on it?"

"Good idea," Pein agreed. "So if we don't run into any trouble, we can just prove that those stories are just that: stories." He caught the camcorder that Kisame tossed to him before the taller teen tossed at least one person in each group a camcorder.

"Ok then. What floor are you guys taking?" Arashi asked, putting the camcorder into his pocket.

"Floor five," Pein replied.

"Ten," Hidan replied before Kakuzu could say anything.

"We'll stay on this floor and check it out," Zetsu said, turning around to look down a hall.

"We'll take the eighth floor," Sasori replied while Deidara stared down the same hall as Zetsu, trying to figure out what the green-haired teen was looking at.

"Alright then," Arashi said. "Itachi, Kisame, and I will look on the fifteenth floor. We meet back here in two hours, ok? Keep the walkie talkies on." Everyone nodded before separating.

"What are you looking at, Zetsu?" Tobi asked when he noticed that the other teen was staring down the hallway.

"We're going to check down here first," Zetsu simply stated before walking down the hall. Tobi, being the 'good boy' that he was, followed after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasori?" Deidara called to the red-head. "Do you believe the stories about this place, un?"

"Not really," Sasori replied. "I find it as someone being a little paranoid about this place since there was a mass murder here."

"Do you believe in ghost, un?"

"Yeah. I saw a couple when I was younger. My parents."

"Sorry, un."

"For what?"

"Bringing up your parents, un."

"Don't worry about it," Sasori said, smirking a bit as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. "Come on. Let's get going." They walked around for another thirty minutes until Deidara jumped in surprise and snapped around. "Deidara? What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something back there, un," the blond replied, pulling out the camcorder that Kisame had given him before turning it on. He pointed the lenses toward him before speaking again. "Hello. My name is Deidara, un." Then he pointed the camera towards Sasori. "That's my boyfriend, Sasori, un. Right now we're in Sune-ku Hotel to see if these stories are true, un."

"Deidara, put the thing away before you run the batteries down until they're dead," Sasori spoke

"Wait, Sasori! I think I saw something down there, un!"

"If this is for that camera-" the red-head froze in mid-sentence when he turned around to see that something was in the hallway with them. Deidara was frozen as well, slightly shaking as his breathing hitched from time to time. "What is that?" the red-head whispered, pulling the blond towards him and further away from the thing down the hallway. The sound of popping bones echoed in the hallway as glowing red eyes stared at them. The thing was bloody as heck and one of its arms was missing, being held by the other hand. "Deidara," Sasori whispered to the still frozen blond when he saw the fangs in the creature's mouth. "Deidara," he called to the blond again before he pinched the blonde's arm, making Deidara jump a bit. "I want you to run. Now."

"But Sasori-"

"Now, Deidara!" the red-head yelled this time when the creature started to run towards the pair. Sasori pulled out the gun he had tucked in his belt as he pushed the blond away. He shot a few rounds at the creature, but it showed no signs of stopping. "Deidara! Run! Now!" The blond scrambled to his feet before running down the hall, turning corner after corner, hearing the shots of Sasori's gun go off repeatedly. The sounds faded away until they suddenly stopped and a scream of pain was heard. Deidara went into a room, slamming the door close before he collapsed onto the floor, his shoulders shaking as he started to sob.

"Deidara!" a voice from the walkie talkie called out. "Deidara! It's Hidan! What happened?!"

Deidara tried to calm his breathing down, but was failing as he picked up the walkie talkie from his pocket. "There was something in the hallway, un," Deidara replied, his voice shaking. "Sasori told me to run. He kept shooting at it, but it didn't stop or anything, un! He told me to run, and I did, but then I heard him yell!" Now Deidara was sobbing like no tomorrow.

"Deidara, calm down," Hidan spoke. "Where are you? Kakuzu and I will come and get you, ok?"

"Eighth floor," Deidara replied.

"We know that much!" Kakuzu's voice came from the walkie talkie. "Which room?"

"I didn't check," Deidara replied. "And I don't want to leave this room in case that thing's still there, un."

"Okay, Deidara," Hidan's voice came from the walkie talkie once again. "Kakuzu and I are coming down to find you, ok? If you hear us coming towards you, make some kind of noise, alright?"

"Alright," Deidara choked out.

"Okay. Stay put." Deidara nodded, not caring that Hidan couldn't see it before he brought his knees to his chest and started to cry again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that Sasori?" Kisame asked, turning around when he heard the pain-filled yell.

"Sounded like him," Arashi replied before pulling out his walkie talkie. "Sasori? Sasori can you hear me?"

"He might be out," Itachi stated. "Try Deidara."

Arashi nodded before pressing the button on the walkie talkie again. "Deidara? You there?"

He was glad when he heard Deidara's voice reply. "Arashi?" Deidara's shaky voice met their ears.

"Deidara? Where's Sasori? Is he alright? We heard him yell."

"I-I don't know!" Deidara replied before the three heard sobs from the walkie talkie.

"Deidara! Calm down! What happened?!"

"There's something in this place, un. And it got Sasori, un. It got him and I didn't do anything to help, un! I ran! Sasori told me to run and I did, un!"

"Calm down, Deidara," Itachi said, taking the walkie talkie from the taller blond. "Where are you?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu are coming to get me," Deidara replied.

"Alright. We'll call the others and get back to the front, alright? Try to stay calm, ok? If whatever got Sasori comes after you, shoot off a few rounds or yell or something and we'll come running to you. Understand?"

"Un," Deidara replied.

"Alright. Kisame, call the others." The taller teen nodded, picking up his walkie talkie before calling to the others to tell them to meet up at the front.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are here, un," Deidara's still shaky voice said.

"Alright then," Itachi replied. "Now all three of you get to the front where we came in. Understood? Keep an eye out." When he heard the 'alright' from all three, he turned towards Kisame before handing Arashi back the walkie talkie.

"Pein says that Umi's dead," Kisame stated, swearing under his breath. "And I can't get Tobi or Zetsu to reply."

"Damn it. They're still on the first floor, so when we get there, all we have to do is yell for them and they'll come," Arashi stated. "Come on. Let's get going." The other two nodded before they ran towards the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi, put that camcorder away," Zetsu sighed when he saw the other teen pointing the camera in different direction, talking randomly. "Tobi!" the split-personality teen snapped, making the other stand perfectly still. "Give me the camera." Tobi handed it to Zetsu's outstretched hand. "You got the walkie talkie on, right?" he asked, eyeing the masked teen, who was shifting slightly, looking through his pockets to find the walkie talkie before pulling it out. "Tobi, it's not on."

"It isn't?" Tobi asked, eyeing the walkie talkie in his hand before he scratched his head with his index finger.

Zetsu sighed. No wonder he heard Sasori yell and didn't hear anything from the others about it. He took the walkie talkie from his partner before turning it on and speaking into it. "Zetsu to anybody," he spoke.

"Hello," Kisame's joking voice came on. "This is anybody. Nice to meet you. Where the hell were you?! I tried to contact you guys five minutes ago!"

"Tobi had the walkie talkie off," Zetsu replied. "I heard Sasori. What happened?"

"Deidara said that something attacked them," Kisame replied. "We're all meeting back up at the entrance."

"Don't," Zetsu said, eyeing something that was down the hall as he gave the camera back to Tobi.

"What?" three voice asked that time.

"Don't come down here," he replied, keeping an eye on the still figure in the hallway. "There's something down here."

"Where is it?"

"Right down the hall that Tobi and I are in," Zetsu simply replied. "Don't come down here. Tobi, run."

"But Zetsu!" Tobi began to protest.

"Don't argue with me! Just run! Now!" Both teens turned and ran the opposite way that the figure was. "Don't come down to the first floor! There's something down here! Get somewhere else!" he yelled into the walkie talkie before he pulled out a gun and fired at the creature that was running towards them, growling loudly. "Tobi! Come on!" he yelled again, grabbing onto his friend's hand, tugging on him to get the brunet to hurry up.

He felt a harsh tug on his hand before Tobi's hand left his. "Zetsu!" Tobi yelled out, being dragged away by the creature that was holding onto his leg.

"Tobi!" Zetsu yelled out, turning around to get to his friend. "Hold on!" he yelled again as he pointed the gun at the creature and fired about five rounds at it. The creature let go of Tobi's leg, running into a wall, slashing at it a bit, while Zetsu grabbed Tobi by his arm and pulled the teen away from the creature. The thing turned and looked at the two before shrieking loudly and chasing after them both. "Damn it!" Zetsu swore as he turned a corner with Tobi right behind him, holding onto the teen's hand to make sure that he wasn't left behind. He couldn't stand the hyper brunet, but that didn't mean that Zetsu would leave his companion behind.

"Zetsu! What's going on?! Zetsu!" Kisame's yell came from the walkie talkie in Zetsu's pocket.

"Something's chasing us!" Zetsu replied. "It almost got Tobi! Meet up on the second floor! Don't come down to the first!" Zetsu turned a little to see if the creature was still running after them, which it was, before he shot at it again, hitting its head, but it only slowed down. It didn't fall down dead. "Damn it! Shots to the head don't work!"

"Are you kidding?!"

"Not one bit!" Once again, Tobi slipped from his hand before the teen turned around to see that the creature had once again gotten the brunet. "Damn it! Let him go!" Zetsu yelled out, shooting at the creature again. Zetsu ran after the creature, following Tobi's yells when he couldn't see it anymore. Eventually, there was one final scream of pain before there was silence. "Tobi," Zetsu breathed. "Tobi!" he yelled this time. "Tobi!"

"Zetsu! What happened?!" he heard Pein yelled out before the green-haired teen turned around to see the red-head running towards him.

"It just got Tobi!" Zetsu yelled furiously. "It got him! I tried! I tried to help him! But –"

"Zetsu!" Pein snapped, grabbing onto Zetsu's shoulders. "Calm down. What got Tobi?"

"I don't know what the hell it was! It just got him! I couldn't help him. I tried, but I couldn't," he whispered before his head landed on Pein's chest.

"It's alright," Pein said. "Come on. The others are at the entrance. Let's go." Zetsu nodded a bit before leaning away from the red-head. All three walked towards the entrance, seeing Hidan and Kakuzu trying to calm down a hyperventilating Deidara while Itachi leaned against the wall. Arashi was talking to Kisame before the blue-skinned teen spotted Zetsu.

"What happened? Where's Tobi?" he asked.

"It got him," Zetsu replied. "It got Tobi. I tried, but I couldn't get to him on time."

"What was it?" Arashi asked. "Deidara's too shocked to tell us. And he won't let go of the camera in his hands. And Pein said that he didn't get a good look at the one that got Umi."

"I don't know exactly how to describe it," Zetsu replied, lowering his head to stare at the floor.

"It wouldn't happen to look anything like that, would it?" Itachi asked, looking down a hallway where there were five human like figures. All missing at least one limb and glowing red eyes with pointed fangs. Zetsu nodded when he saw them, backing away a bit. "Deidara, time to get up," Itachi said, walking over to the blond before pulling Deidara up to his feet.

"Let's go," Arashi said, backing away from the things that were staring at them. Most of the group was facing forwards as they got further and further away from the creatures while the rest looked behind to make sure that they weren't being followed. Suddenly, before the group could turn the corner, all five of the creature shot towards them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi laid on the couch, his legs crossed with one of his arms hanging off of the couch with the other bent next to him with the back of his hand against his forehead. In his hand that was hanging off the couch was a remote to the television, which was flipping through channels every time Kyuubi pressed a button. 'Boring,' Kyuubi thought to himself whenever he watched five seconds of each channel. 'Not interested, wait a minute!' He left the channel that he was on alone. On it was a TV Reporter woman.

"I am standing here at Sune-ku Hotel where six bodies were found," the reporter woman said.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled out before his younger brother came running into the room. The blond didn't say anything when he saw that Kyuubi was watching the television with widen-eyes.

"There were originally ten teens and an adult according to Mr. Orochimaru, who had given permission to the group to explore through the hotel. Only six bodies of the teens were found. The rest were no where in the building."

"Dad's dead?" Naruto asked quietly.

"She said that six TEENS bodies were found, not that an adult was with them," Kyuubi replied, as his brother sat on the couch, shaking a bit.

"The bodies will be brought into Konoha to be examined and identified," the woman on the TV said before Kyuubi turned it off.

"We can go and see who it is later, alright?" Kyuubi asked, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder before pulling the shorter teen to him. "It's alright." Somewhere else, Sasuke and his family were watching the news and heard what the reporter had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed before Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke, and his family was called into the police station to identify the bodies. Sasuke was afraid to at first, not wanting to see them in case one was Itachi. None of the bodies was Itachi, but Sasuke and Naruto wished that they never saw them. They were barely recognizable from all the dagger wounds and some parts of their bodies ripped off. They were still able to tell who was who: Sasori, Tobi, Umi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. As soon as Sasuke saw the bodies, he started demanding to know where Itachi was, believing that his older brother was still alive. Kyuubi and Naruto reacted the same way, only asking about their father. The policemen said that the rest of the group was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Dragon Ruler 06's creation! After the chapter after this, I will update hopefully every week. I hope... enjoy!

* * *

Three years later

"Would the following students please come to the front office?" a voice from the speaker in the corner of the room asked. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kyuubi, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino." The announcement repeated as the called students packed their things and walked towards the front office to meet with the principal, who had called them. They all waiting at the front before Principal Tsunade came in.

"Alright, I bet you bunch are wondering why I called you all here," she stated. "Well, Halloween is coming up and the staff and I thought of a place where we can have the Halloween Party for the school. But we're sending you bunch there first to make sure that it is safe, and if it is, then start decorating it."

"What's the place?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.

"It's been in Orochimaru's family forever until it was abandoned: Sune-ku Hotel." Everyone had heard the stories of that hotel, especially from Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sasuke. All of their friends promised that if those three ever went there, then they would come along as well to help out. There were no words, just nods. "Alright. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and I will be coming along as well. Tomorrow at five in the evening, we will be leaving to go there. Understood?" More nods were given. "Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flew by quickly for the group before the next thing they all knew, they were all outside of the abandoned hotel in the middle of the night. In front of them was a large steel gate with a locked chain connecting both sides. "I don't remember this being here before," Orochimaru stated, inspecting the lock that he was twirling around in the palm of his hand, pulling on the chain every now and then.

"Guess we'll have to climb over since someone obviously tried to lock anybody out," Jiraiya stated. "Who first?"

"I'll go first," Sasuke said. "Then you guys can toss the bag over and I'll catch them." Everyone nodded before Jiraiya helped Sasuke climb over the gate. When the brunet was at the top, he slipped slightly, but what shocked everyone was the faded hand on his ankle. Sasuke caught himself on the top, pushing himself back up before he leapt down onto the ground on the other side of the gate. "Toss the things over," he said before the group tossed a few duffle bags over. When the last one was over, Kyuubi climbed over, then Naruto, who Kyuubi helped when the blond got on the other side of the gate, then Shino, Kiba, Akamaru slipped in under the gate, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, who needed more help then the others, Kankuro, Temari, and finally Gaara.

"You all have your cell phones, right?" Tsunade asked. When the group nodded, the blonde woman sighed a little. "Okay then. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and I are going to find a hotel to stay in. We'll be back in a few hours to get you guys, alright?"

"Alright," Kyuubi replied, picking up a duffle bag. "Don't worry about a thing. We can handle ourselves." They didn't know if it was the confidence in the red-head's voice or the fox like grin on his face, but the three adults felt a little uncomfortable.

"If anything happens, call us and we'll come and get you, understood?" Orochimaru stated before the group nodded a bit. The three adults loaded up onto the bus before they drove away. Once the bus disappeared down the hill, the duffle bags were opened.

"At least none of these were loaded when you caught them, Sasuke," Kyuubi stated, taking out a pair of identical handguns before placing them under his belt after he filled them with bullets. Temari opened up her duffle bag, which was filled with shotguns, some single barrel, the rest double-barreled. Neji opened up another that was filled with daggers of many lengths, picking a few up before placing on in his boots and strapping a couple to his belt before hiding a small one inside of his jacket pocket. Eventually, nearly everyone, for the exception of Hinata, who didn't want anything more then a dagger, had both guns and daggers. Everyone had at least three to four handguns and one shotgun, and to top it all off, each had about four to five daggers.

Sasuke picked up an unopened bag that he strapped to his waist since it was a small one. "We're going to have to go in groups of four and search different floors," Sasuke stated, making sure that the bag was strapped securely to his waist.

"Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and I will search the fifth floor," Neji said.

"Ino, Chouji, Shino, and I will look around the tenth floor," Shikamaru stated with a small yawn.

"Lee, Sakura, myself, and Kankuro will look around the first floor," Temari stated.

"Alright then," Kyuubi spoke. "Then Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and I will check around on the fifteenth floor."

"Um, guys?" Hinata's soft voice met their ears. "I think the gates just changed." Everyone turned around to see that the gates did indeed change. Now they were twenty feet tall with pointed tips that bent towards the hotel.

"There is defiantly something going on with this place," Neji stated.

"I don't care," Sasuke nearly snapped. "My brother and the others are in there somewhere and I'm not leaving here until I find them alive or dead. Hopefully alive." Everyone nodded in agreement before they all walked into the hotel, the door slamming close behind them, making a few of the girls jump in surprise while letting out a startled squeak. Kiba went to check the door, only to find out that it wasn't opening up.

"Whatever made the gates the way they are obviously doesn't want us to leave," Kyuubi stated. "Okay, everyone keep their cell phones on and call if anything happens." The group nodded before the red-head spoke again. "Alright. Let's split up and meet back here in one hour. Got it?" Another nod from everyone before the four groups took their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata called to her cousin, who turned round to look at her. "Do you really think it's a good idea to be around here."

"Hinata," Neji sighed, shaking his head a little. "You know that if you wanted to stay out of here, you could have just said so. We wouldn't force you."

"I know," the shy girl replied. "But I wanted to come, to help Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sasuke find their family and friends."

"I would be really surprised if they were still alive," Kiba stated, shining the flashlight in his hands into a room. "Hey. What's that?" Kiba asked when his flashlight landed on something. The other three looked as well while Kiba walked into the room and picked up a small camera from the floor. He looked around to see if he could find anything else, but he nearly tripped over himself when he saw the large dried blood stain near the wall.

"What did you find, Kiba?" Tenten asked when the dog-boy finally came out of the room with the camcorder in his hand.

"There's this and a blood stain on the floor," Kiba replied, leaning against the wall before checking over the small camera. "Its batteries are dead."

"Here, give it to me," the tomboy said while she pulled out a couple of batteries. They crowded around the camera, watching the small screen once the batteries were in it.

**On the camera:**

"Hi!" a blue-haired teenager girl chirped. "My name is Umi!" Then the camera showed a red-head with a few piercing on his nose. "That is Pein, the love of my life and I could not ask for another!"

"Umi," Pein spoke. "Knock it off."

"Aw, Pein, you're not fun!"

"Not falling for that puppy pout," Pein stated before he turned around and walked down the hallway.

"He's grumpy about something," Umi muttered before the camera showed her again. "Ok, what we are doing is seeing if the stories of Sune-ku Hotel are true or not. So far, the stories are a load of bull. We've been walking around in here for nearly half an hour and yet nothing has happened. Boring!" Then a painful scream was heard. "What was that?" Umi asked, turning her head towards Pein. "Pein! That sounded like Sasori!"

"I know," Pein calmly said, walking over to the blue-haired teen. "Wonder what that was about. See if you can contact him on your walkie talkie." The visuals moved around a lot like Umi was shifting the camera around. "Umi, give me the camera," Pein sighed before a hand was seen covering the screen up before it showed Umi pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Sasori? Sasori, are you ok?" Umi asked into the walkie talkie. There was only static as a response. "He's not answering."

"Umi, come over here to me right now," Pein's nearly calm voice said before Umi gave him a confused look. She must have been grabbed by the red-head since it looked like she was jerked forward before the camera was stuffed into her hands. "Hey! Who's there?" Pein yelled down the hall where a human figure was. He didn't bother calling again when he saw the glowing red eyes before the human figure started to run towards them. "Run, Umi!" Pein yelled before the screen gave a jerk like Pein just grabbed the teenage girl. The camera screen only showed the floor before blood spilt onto the carpet after a small yell of pain was heard. "Umi!" Pein yelled. "Oh my god! Hold on, for me. Okay?" He pulled out a couple guns before shooting was heard followed by a loud shriek.

"Come on, Umi! Get up!" Pein yelled, pulling the teenage girl to her feet by her arm before they took off running again, the creature following after. The screen showed them taking a sharp turn before the slamming of a door was heard. "Umi!" Pein called to the blunette that had placed the camera on a table and was now laying on the floor. Her stomach was bleeding badly like something thick and sharp had speared her from behind. Pein took off his shirt before pressing it against the girl's wounded stomach. "Come on, Umi. Don't you dare die!"

"Pein," Umi choked out, some blood tricking down from her mouth. "You need to get to the others."

"I am not going to leave you here!"

"Come on, Pein. A wound like this? I'm not going to be able to go very far. I've already lost too much blood when we were running from that thing." Kisame's voice came from the walkie talkie for a minute, but Pein ignored it. "That thing is going to find us. You need to go. We both know that with all this blood I lost, I can't go any further."

"Don't you dare give up!" Pein snapped, fury in his eyes as he yelled at the blunette. His forehead connected with hers as his breathing sped up a bit. He started to whisper softly, but the watchers couldn't hear anything he said before he pulled back and saw the small smile on Umi's face. Her eyes closed with a sigh before her chest stopped moving. Pein was still, his shoulders shaking furiously before he stood up and yelled out. "Damn it!"

It was kind of obvious that Pein was getting a little tired of Kisame trying to call him when he finally picked up the walkie talkie and started to speak with Kisame. Eventually, the conversation ended. When it did, Pein gave one sad look towards Umi's still form before he softly stroked her blue hair away from her face before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. Not long after, banging noises came from the closed door before it burst open and a shrieking noise was heard. A black human-like creature with chunks of it missing approached Umi's form before more showed up and started to tear her to pieces. Then the camera's screen turned to static.

**No more camera watching:**

"Pein and Umi?" Neji spoke when the screen died away. "Weren't they a couple of friends of Itachi's?"

"I think Sasuke said they were," Tenten replied. "But I think we need to get out of here now. I didn't like the look of whatever those things were."

"Same here," Kiba agreed. Hinata said nothing. She was shaken up from what she had seen on the camera screen. Kiba wrapped his arms around her shoulders, comforting her a little bit. "Tenten's right, though. We need to get out of here." Akamaru, who was in the hood of Kiba's jacket, barked in agreement.

"Then let's go," Neji said as he stood and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Kyuubi? …Well, we found something…A camera…Umi and Pein. It showed us how Umi died and what the hell is in this place…I don't know how the hell to describe them…Yes there is more the one. About five of them tore Umi to shreds…Alright. We'll call the others…Where? …Alright. We'll see you there." With that, he hung up the phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked, managing to find her voice after what she had just seen.

"Meet up with him on the fifteenth floor and tell the others to keep an eye out for whatever the hell those things were."

"I'll call Temari," Tenten said as she pulled out her cell phone and spoke into it while Kiba called Shino. When they hung up, the group headed towards the stairs, but stopped in their tracks. Six pairs of glowing red eyes were watching them from the shadows. Before anyone could say anything, they were grabbed from behind, hands over their mouths, and pulled back into a room before the creatures shot towards them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So there is something in this place with us?" Sasuke asked, looking at the taller red-head.

"That's what Neji said when I spoke with him," Kyuubi replied with a small shrug. "But we need to stay alert and keep an eye out. There's more then one in this place."

"How do you know he wasn't just joking around?" Gaara asked, giving the other red-head a blank stare.

"Neji doesn't joke around," Sasuke replied before Kyuubi could say anything. "He's as serious as you, me, and Shino put together. Like I said: Neji doesn't joke." Silence was passed through the group as they walked towards the stairs. "I still can't believe it," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What?" Naruto asked, bending down a little bit so he could look at Sasuke's face.

"Pein and Umi," the brunet replied. "You two remember them. Pein was an ass, but not even he deserves to be torn from someone he cares for like that. And Umi defiantly did not deserve to die."

"Yeah," Naruto sadly sighed before he tripped over something. "Huh?" He turned around to look at what he tripped over to see a small camera on the floor, close to the wall that he was walking next to. "Hey, guys, I found a camera."

"Let's see what's on it," Kyuubi stated as he picked up the camera from his younger brother's hands. After replacing the old batteries with newer ones, he sat on the floor with Sasuke peering over his left shoulder and Naruto over his right. Gaara still stood, but he was bent over a bit so he could still see the camera screen.

**On the camera:**

Heavy panting was heard as the screen showed bent legs that were bleeding heavily before the screen turned around to show Kisame's face. "My name is Hoshigaki Kisame," the teen spoke, though his voice was filled with fright and was shaking a bit. "I came in here with all of my friends. We split up, but I guess that was a mistake. We already lost Sasori and Umi and Tobi. Itachi and Arashi were with me, but we split up, thinking that we could get the creature that was chasing us to back off, but it didn't work. A lot more came. If anyone finds this, then I am already dead. Right now, I locked myself in a room and there around about five of those things outside of the door trying to get in.

"Sasuke, if you find this, I'm sorry, but I don't know if your brother is alright or not, but knowing him, he is still alive. Naruto and Kyuubi, if you two see this, you don't need to worry about your old man. I know he's still alive. He was always a hard one to take down." He jumped in surprise when a loud bang was heard. "I want everyone that sees this camera to know what is in this goddamn place." He placed the camera next to him before the door shot open to show creatures running into the room. Kisame started shooting at them, but they seemed unfazed. Eventually, he ran out of bullets and the creatures lunged towards him. His pain-filled yells and screams went on for about five seconds before the camera screen turned to static.

**No more camera watching:**

The group was stunned at what they just saw. "I can't believe it," Kyuubi softly whispered. "Come on, guys. We need to get going before we run into one of those things." The other three nodded was they stood and continued walking towards the stairs.

"How do you think the camera got into the hallway?" Sasuke asked. "It showed that Kisame was in a room."

"Maybe it got kicked out of the room or something," Kyuubi said with a small shrug. "Or one of the others had it and dropped it running from those things." He looked down at his blond brother, seeing a small distressed look upon the normally happy face. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I hope the others are alright," Naruto spoke in a frightful tone. Then suddenly, gunfire was heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are these goddamn things?!" Kankuro yelled, firing his handgun at the creatures that were chasing them down the hall. He wasn't having much luck getting away from them since he was supporting an injured Temari on his shoulders. Sakura was shooting at the creatures down the hall as well as Lee, but the bullets seemed to have no effect on the creature. It had a small effect. It injured them and got them to go slower, but then they sped back up once the group tried to run away.

"Temari's losing too much blood!" Sakura stated when she noticed that the deep gash on Temari's waist was still heavily bleeding and showing no sign of stopping.

"We need to get somewhere and help her out!" Lee spoke this time, yelling a bit so he could be heard over the gunfire.

"Sure. But the problem with that is that we can't get those things to back the fuck off!" Kankuro yelled back at the two. He felt Temari starting to slump down his shoulder a little bit. "Damn it, Temari! Stay with us, ok?" The creatures started to run towards the group. "Come on!" the older brunet yelled out before they turned and ran off down the hallway. They made many turns around corners before running into an opened room and slamming the door close. "Put something in front of the door so those things won't get in here." Lee and Sakura nodded before the started to stack the chairs, table, and anything else in front of the door. Kankuro laid his blonde sister onto the couch in the room. "Temari? You still with us?" he asked, shaking her shoulders a bit. He grinned when he heard a faint groan coming from her.

He pulled out some bandages that he always carried around from his jacket pocket before ripping off the sleeve of his shirt and pressing that against Temari's wound. "Will she be alright?" Sakura asked.

"If I can get her cleaned up and bandaged soon then yeah, she'll be alright," Kankuro replied. They all jumped when a loud bang was heard from the door. "Damn it," the brunet swore before removing the bloody sleeve from Temari's wound and carefully wrapping her wound. Another bang was heard before Kankuro was done. "Temari?" he called softly to his sister. He was worried that she wouldn't make it when he noticed how much color she lost. "Temari, come on."

"Sorry Kankuro," Temari's choking voice met his ears. "I really don't think I'm going to get out of here alive."

"That is a load of bullshit so stop joking around," Kankuro nearly snapped, thought deep down, he knew it was true.

"Take care of Gaara, ok?" she asked before her breathing stopped completely.

Kankuro's eyes widened a bit before he lowered his head, his shoulders shaking as his teeth clenched. Lee placed a hand on the other brunet's shoulder, making Kankuro look over to him. "We need to get out of here somehow before those things get in here," Lee stated.

"And how do you suggest we get out?" Kankuro nearly snapped. "The door is blocked by not only what you and Sakura put in front of it, but also by those things outside in the hall! How the hell do you suggest we get out of here?!"

"The vents," Sakura replied, looking up at the vent in the room. "We can get in there and get to another room. Those things won't know until they break down the door." She looked at Kankuro, who loaded a new magazine into his handgun.

"Alright then," the brunet spoke. "You and Lee get out of here. I'll cover you. I'm going to make these things wish that they never killed my sister." He turned towards the door when another banging noise was heard. "Get in that vent and beat it!" Kankuro snapped when he noticed that Lee was about to talk to him. After a few seconds and a glance to Sakura, both nodded before Lee opened the vent and helped Sakura into it then climbed in after her.

"Come on, Kankuro!" Sakura called to the brunet when she noticed that the door was about to break and the pile of things in front of it were about to fall.

"I already told you guys to beat it," Kankuro stated. "And that I'm going to get these things for killing my sister. Now get to another room!"

Both the teens in the vent nodded before turning around and going down the vents. They heard Kankuro yelling swears at the creatures when the door finally gave away followed with a lot of gun firing. When they got to another room and climber out of the vent, they still heard gun fire before it stopped and Kankuro's yelling words turned into screams of pain. Sakura buried her face into Lee's shoulder, sobbing a little while the brunet comforted her. "Sakura," Lee spoke. "We need to leave before those things find us in here." After a couple minutes, Sakura nodded before straightening up a bit. "Let's go then."

"I'll call the others to let them no what happened," Sakura said as she pulled out her pink cell phone. "Ino?" she spoke into the phone. "Are you and the others alright? …What do you mean you can't get a hold of Neji's group? …I don't have a clue…We lost Temari and Kankuro…No I don't mean like that! They're not lost in the building! …Yes, that is what I meant…Okay then. Watch each others backs, okay? …See you, Ino." She flipped the top half of the phone down, hanging up on Ino. "She said that she'll call Kyuubi's group about Temari and Kankuro. I hope Gaara doesn't take it too bad."

"Same here," Lee agreed. "But we have to leave right now."

"Lee?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"That camera we found. Do you have it? Or did Kankuro have it?"

"I have it," Lee replied, pulling a camera out of the bag he had on his waist. "We didn't have enough time to watch it before those things attacked us. Think we should? Or wait for the others?"

"I think we should at least know who had the camera," Sakura said. "And we need a small break from running from those things so much." Lee nodded a bit before he sat on a couch after making sure that the door was locked. Sakura sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder so she could still see the small screen. **(Me: they already changed the batteries)**

**On the camera:**

"Hi!" a masked teen chirped. "I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi, shut up," another voice calmly said before the camera showed another teen with green half.

"That's Zetsu-senpai! We're here in Sune-ku Hotel on a mission to see if the stories are true or not. So far, untrue stories!" The camera turned to show Tobi once again. "So far, we've been walking around for about twenty minutes. Nothing has happened yet. Tobi's a good boy, but Tobi get bored often!"

"Tobi's about to be a dead boy!" Zetsu's voice snapped. "If he doesn't shut up!"

"Zetsu-senpai is in a bad mood because he was asleep in the car and I had to wake him up," Tobi stated, letting his grin being heard in his voice. "But Arashi told me to wake him up so I did! Zetsu-senpai has a few issues."

"Tobi, be quiet," Zetsu sighed.

"Anyway, how about a tour as we walk down the hall of the first floor? Ok, that is a random bedroom!" Tobi said as the camera showed the same room that Sakura and Lee last saw Kankuro and Temari. "That is a table. That is a dead plant! Looks like a fern, doesn't it, Zetsu-senpai?"

"I don't care, Tobi," Zetsu replied. It went on for a little while, even when a painful yell was heard, but since no one contacted them, the teens paid it no mind, with Tobi pointing the camera at random objects and saying what they were from time to time until Zetsu got tired of it. "Tobi, put that camcorder away." Tobi did not hear the green-haired teen. "Tobi!" Zetsu snapped. Now the screen showed Zetsu holding out his hand. "Give me the camera," Zetsu spoke before the screen showed the floor moving a bit before it showed Tobi's stomach and chest. "You got the walkie talkie on, right?" Tobi shifted a little as he went through his pockets until he pulled a walkie talkie out. "Tobi, it's not on."

"It isn't?" Tobi asked, looking at the walkie talkie before one of his hands disappeared. Probably went to rub his head or something.

Zetsu sighed before he took the walkie talkie and started to speak into it. Kisame's voice was heard over it, replying to anything Zetsu said until Zetsu told Kisame not to get the others to the first floor. The camera was pointing down the hall way, in Tobi's possession now since the screen showed Zetsu. There was yelling and the background changing a lot, but the creature chasing after the pair was still there. It grabbed Tobi once, dragging the teen on the floor before Zetsu shot at it and helped Tobi to his feet, running the opposite way of the creature. Zetsu kept shooting at the thing, yelling at Kisame, who was still being heard on the walkie talkie.

Then Tobi was snatched a second time, but this time, Zetsu couldn't get him back. The screen showed the same things as before, only no creature and things were going to opposite way and Zetsu appeared from time to time only to disappear once again after a few turns around some corners. Tobi kept yelling, most likely thrashing around to get free since the screen kept jerking from one thing to another. Eventually, there was no Zetsu coming around a corner when the monster pulled Tobi into a room with a few more creatures in it. The creatures eyed Tobi for a minute before blood splattered onto the screen and Tobi screamed one final time.

**No more camera watching:**

Sakura and Lee were speechless at what they just saw. Lee turned the camera off when the screen turned to static. "We need to get to the others," Lee broke the tense silence that was passed back and forth between him and Sakura. "We need to at least get to one of the other groups. Which one is closer?"

"Neji's group is on the fifth floor," Sakura replied, still shaking a little bit from what she just saw on the camera.

"Then we need to get to them," Lee stated before he stood up and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear against it to make sure nothing was outside in the hallway before he opened it up just a crack to look around. "Coast is clear, Sakura."

"Ok, Lee," the pink-haired teen girl said as she stood with the camera now in her hands. "Let's go find the others. But I think we should head for Kyuubi and his group instead of Neji's since his group is heading towards Kyuubi." Lee blinked a bit before nodding in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was in the lead, followed by Ino next to Chouji and Shino behind them for cover. He had more experience in dangerous situations more then the others, so he kept an eye behind them in case something tried to sneak up on them. Ino was staring down at the floor with a depressed look, tearing threatening to spill from her blue eyes. "Ino," Shikamaru spoke, but gained no response. "Troublesome woman. Ino, come on. Being depressed isn't going to do anything other then distract you and we all need to be alert if we want to make sure we don't get unexpected guest."

"But we already lost Temari and Kankuro," Ino pointed out. "And we haven't heard from Neji's group since Kiba called Shino about what they found! How can you act so laid back?!"

"He's Shikamaru," Chouji stated. "So, do you think we should find the others?"

"We should," Shino stated. "Kiba said that his group was heading towards Kyuubi and that Tenten already called Temari about it. So we should get to the fifteenth floor and find them."

"Shino's right," Shikamaru agreed. "Let's get going before whatever got Temari and Kankuro come up here and find us." Chouji and Ino nodded in agreement before the blonde girl stopped in her tracks, eyeing something on the floor. **(Me: u readers should no what it is by now.)**

"Hey, guys, looks," Ino spoke, nudging her head towards the camera on the floor. Shikamaru walked over and picked it up, examining it a bit.

"This thing's really dusty," he stated. "It might have belongs to someone in Itachi's old group."

"Play it and find out," Chouji suggested.

"Batteries are no good," the lazy genius pointed out. "If it is from Itachi's old group, the batteries would be three years old. Most likely dead by now. If we want to find out who this camera belong to, we're going to need new batteries for it." Ino started to go through her pockets before she pulled out a Game-Boy Advance and took the batteries out of it and tossed it over to Shikamaru, who caught them and changed the old batteries with the new ones. "Thanks, Ino."

"No problem," the blonde shrugged a bit.

"We should look at it while we're walking so nothing can get us."

"Then we won't be paying attention where we're going and might get lost," Shino pointed out.

"Good point," Shikamaru sighed. "Then let's get somewhere safe and take a look, okay?" The group nodded before they went into a room and closed the door behind the last group member that came into the room. They all sat on the couch in the room, crowding around Shikamaru, who still held the camera. Shino stood behind the couch, peering over the heads of the other three.

**On the camera:**

"This is Hidan," an albino-haired teen stated.

"Mr. Religious Man!" another voice yelled out while Hidan just scowled. "You want to know how much batteries cost?!"

"Kakuzu, they're only a little over a buck," Hidan stated, rolling his eyes a little. "The person you just heard was Mr. Greedy Money Keeper Who Will Shot You If You Try To Steal His Money. AKA? Kakuzu. We're partners in crime and mischief whenever we feel like it. Our current residence if Sune-ku Hotel. And so far, the stories of this place are dangerously close to being true. We've found a few old blood stains on the carpet and such."

"Hidan! Turn it off!"

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up." Then the screen turned black for a few seconds before a panting Hidan came back on with blood trailing down his forehead. "We've already lost three of our friends in this place. And if we don't get out of here soon, three is about to become four. Kakuzu is badly hurt and I've managed to bandage him up some and slow down his bleeding, but I don't know how much longer he will last."

"Hidan," Kakuzu's strained voice was heard. "You need to get out of here and meet up with the others."

Hidan turned away from the screen, showing his back as he walked towards a bed where Kakuzu laid, his arm bandaged and bloody, as well as his stomach and if his leg wasn't bandaged, then there would most likely be bone being seen. The watchers could tell when they saw the unevenness of the bandages on Kakuzu's legs. Hidan was also injured badly, but his wounds looked uncared for. On his waist was a deep gash and he was limping badly. The albino-haired teen sat on the bed before talking quietly to the other on the bed. Their conversation wasn't easily heard. But eventually, Hidan backed away from the teen on the bed and walked over to the camera. "If anyone ever finds this camera, get out as soon as you can before those creatures lurking around here get to you." With that said, the screen went black.

**No more camera watching:**

"Sasuke said that the knife wounds on their chest was what most likely killed them," Shikamaru stated as he turned the camera off. "They probably killed each other before whatever's in this place could get to them again."

"How do you know if something got to them?" Ino asked.

"The condition that Kakuzu was in," Shikamaru simply stated. "Come on. We need to get to the others." The other three nodded before they walked out of the room and headed up to the fifteenth floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again everyone! This is the last of Dragon Ruler 06's story! Now, I'm going to add my chapters up as I make them. Enjoy!

* * *

Heavy breathing was heard up and down the hall as red eyes wondered over to the other three. Naruto had a shallow gash on his side, but it bled more then it should have. Kyuubi had already wrapped it up, hoping to slow down the bleeding a bit, but the blood kept seeping through. Sasuke had a few scratches on his shoulders and one on his left leg. Gaara had a couple slash marks on his back and a twisted ankle from when he turned to sharply. Kyuubi, on the other hand, was in the worst condition of the four. Three was a large gash on his shoulders and on his right arm. His back had a couple shallow gashes as well as both of his legs. Gripped in his hand was a handgun. "I think we found out what the others were talking about and what killed the guys three years ago," Naruto spoke, leaning against the wall.

"Dobe," Sasuke breathed out. "You didn't figure that out when we saw the video?"

"Shut up, teme," Naruto growled back.

"Guys, knock it off," Kyuubi broke up the fight that he knew was about to start. "Right now, we need to get to the others. Mainly Sakura and Hinata since they are better with wounds then any of the others."

"Hey guys!" a male voice called out to them before the four turned to look at the approaching six.

"Where're Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara asked, glaring at both Lee and Sakura.

Sakura looked over to Ino. "You said you would call them and tell them what happened," the pink-haired girl said.

"Sorry, I forgot," the blonde replied.

"Where are my brother and sister?!" Gaara snapped, wanting an answer.

There was a silent pause before Lee broke it. "We ran into those things and they attacked us. They got Temari first, but we managed to get her away from them, but she was too badly hurt. She died when we were in a room away from those things. Kankuro told me and Sakura and to get into the vents and get out while he held them back. We heard him yelling. I think those things got to him. Sorry, Gaara."

Gaara's eyes ere widened in shock, 'My brother and sister?' he thought to himself. 'Dead? It can't be! I won't believe it!'

"You guys had a run in with those things as well?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the injured four.

"Yeah," Kyuubi replied. "We can't get the bleeding to stop, though. Just slow it down some."

"Let me take a look," Sakura said as she approached the tallest red-head.

"Look at them first," Kyuubi said, nudging his head towards the other three.

"You're more injured then them," Shino pointed out. "I'll take a look at them. If there is any poison in their system, I can tell."

"What makes you think it's poison?" Sasuke asked.

"You're still bleeding, and it isn't stopping, right?" Sasuke nodded in response. "Some of those creatures had knives. There might be a poison on them or in their fangs, maybe even their claws, that is stopping your body from healing itself and closing your wounds. That way, it can make it easier for them to find you because of the scent of your blood."

"So if that is the case, those creatures can find us easily?" Ino asked.

"It's a hunch," Shino replied as he walked over to the group while Kyuubi looked at the other six.

"You guys haven't seen Neji or the others on your way up, have you?" the red-head asked. The others just shook their heads. "Have you heard from them?"

"Only when Tenten called Temari about what they found and same thing when Kiba called Shino," Sakura replied.

"You saw no sign of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied.

"What did you guys find?" Kyuubi asked once again. Shikamaru and Lee pulled out the camera that they had found earlier. "Who do they belong to?"

"This one belonged to Hidan and Kakuzu," Shikamaru replied.

"Tobi and Zetsu," Lee said, holding up his camera a little.

"We found one as well," Naruto said as Shino inspected his wounds. "It belonged to Kisame. He said that he, dad, and Itachi split up. They might still be around here somewhere. If they are, maybe they're still alive and they got Neji and the others."

"Maybe," Sasuke spoke up. "Was the keyword."

"These wounds don't have any poison in them," Shino said when he was done looking at Naruto's wound before wrapping them up with clean bandages Sakura gave him. "But there is something in them that won't let the body heal itself. I can't figure out what it is." When he was done with Naruto's bandages, he starts to work on Sasuke's and then Gaara's.

"They'll stop eventually," Kyuubi said. "Its just getting a little slower then usual."

"You guys might die of blood lose by the time they stop!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Doubt it," Kyuubi started to argue. "In case you forgot, I was in a gang a few years back. I got shot in the chest, very close to my heart. Hell, the shock should have killed me, but I was still alive and kicking. With Naruto, remember that he was always picked on when he was a kid. He came home with wounds that should have killed someone his age, but he was still alive. Sasuke and Gaara keep trying to commit suicide and they keep failing."

"Will you quit bringing up the suicide thing?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the taller red-head with his onyx eyes.

"Point is that it'll take more then a few wounds to take us down."

"We should still get you guys looked after," Shikamaru stated. "But we need to get somewhere safer first."

"And that would be where?" Gaara asked. "In case you haven't noticed, but those things are all over the place. We were chased by about ten of them before we finally lost them five minutes ago when we hid in a random room." The group was silent for a moment before Shikamaru broke it with a small sigh.

"In the videos, did any of them mention something about the stories being true or false?" the teen boy asked.

"Tobi said that they weren't finding anything," Sakura replied.

"The video we had only showed Kisame when he was killed," Kyuubi stated. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that since in the video we found, Hidan said that the stories were dangerously close to being true because he and Kakuzu kept finding blood stains all over that floor. Think about it for a minute. Kiba told us that the video that he found of Pein and Umi, Umi said that they weren't finding any proof of the stories being true, but Hidan and Kakuzu were finding plenty of proof. So maybe the tenth floor is where those creatures live most of the time. They might leave that floor from time to time to see if they can find anything to eat, but other then that, they may just stay on the tenth floor."

"What do you mean eat?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The things that attacked Temari looked like they were trying to eat her," Sakura replied. "And on the video, it showed those things kill Tobi. Kind of. It just showed them and then blood was covering the screen."

"And when we saw Kakuzu on the camera, it looked like he was nearly eaten alive," Shikamaru added. "So I think that those things live on the tenth floor since we saw all those blood stains. If that is where they live, and if they only leave that floor to find something to eat, then they have this whole hotel to run through. Even if we do run into a few of them, there won't be very many since most of them will be in other places, but they most likely think we're headed towards the first floor to get out. So they will most likely be on the lower floors. At most, five or six of them. A few might even be on the higher floors, but we can easily get them out of our way."

"Shikamaru, I'm going to tell you a little something about that," Kyuubi said. "You know my aim is perfect. I have never missed a target unless is want to just for intimidation. I shot those things in the head and it was still moving. We can't get rid of them that easily."

"But Sasuke brought along a few grenades, right, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, looking over to the ebony-haired teenager, who nodded his head. "We can use the grenades to clear a path if we run into too many of them. And I bet we can easily outrun them."

"Shikamaru, they caught a hold of Naruto! And he's a little speed demon!" He sat down to let Sakura wrap up his legs before a thought hit him. "Wait a minute, if you think they live on the tenth floor, then how come none of you four, who were on the tenth floor, are hurt even the slightest?"

"Probably because they weren't on the tenth floor," the lazy teen replied. "I said that they might leave that floor if they were looking for something to eat. There might be some around here somewhere, so we need to get going."

"The closest thing we have as a clue to our father and Itachi being around is the camera we found," Naruto said. "Maybe there's something on one of these floors that they know about, but we haven't found. If we can find out what it is, then maybe we can find them."

"Something like what?" Chouji asked. "Like a secret door or passage?"

"Maybe," Shino agreed, finishing up his bandaging on Gaara's back. "The question is though: 'What floor?'."

"Let's search this one, first," Kyuubi suggested as Sakura finished bandaging his legs. "And let's hope that we don't run into those things. Have any of you tried to get a hold of anyone in Neji's group?"

"I tried calling Hinata and Tenten," Ino replied. "But I couldn't get an answer."

"Same when I tried to call Kiba back, and when I tried to call Neji," Shino added.

"We better find them and make sure that they're alright," Sasuke said. "Kyuubi told them to meet us on this floor, so they're either on the floors below us or somewhere on this one and we just haven't found them yet."

"We didn't see them on the way up here, and we took the stairs," Sakura stated. "We ran into a few of those things on our way here, but we managed to outsmart them."

"How so?" Gaara asked.

"We hid in the vents again before the things could see us."

"Well, come on," Kyuubi said, standing up to his feet. "We have friends and family to find in this place. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I refuse to leave this place without them." The others nodded in agreement before they started to walk down the hallway. They had to stop from time to time to change the bandages on the four injured teens and so Kyuubi could rest since he was hurt the worst and couldn't walk very fast because of his injured legs. When they heard clattering down the hall, they all stopped in their tracks and turned towards the sound, but saw nothing. Kyuubi pulled out the handgun that was strapped to his waist, aiming it down the hall.

Naruto tugged on his older brother's arm when he saw the shadow against the wall. "Kyuubi, come on," the blond whispered so that whatever was around the corner wouldn't hear him. "We need to get going before it sees us here."

"I think it already knows we're here," Sasuke stated when he heard noises coming from down the hallway. "We need to get going. Now!" The group turned and ran, Kyuubi limping a bit, turning around from time to time to make sure they weren't being followed. Eventually, about seven of the creatures came around the corner, running towards the group.

Kyuubi stopped in his tracks, turning around as he pulled out another handgun. "Kyuubi!" Naruto called out. "What are you doing?!"

"Get going!" the red-head replied. "I'll hold them back!"

"But Kyuubi-"

"Now!!"

Naruto didn't want to leave his brother, but Sasuke grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away. Kyuubi shot at the creatures until his guns ran out of bullets before he tossed them to the ground. The creatures stood still about three yards from him, watching him to see if he would do anything else, but Kyuubi had nothing else to fight with except for the few daggers he carried on himself. "Sorry, dad," Kyuubi whispered to himself. "Sorry, Naruto. I tried to help." Before the creatures lunged at him, he was pulled into the room next to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he's still alive?" Naruto asked the others. All of them were hiding in a room, behind a lock door. They heard gunshots for about five minutes before nothing. Naruto jumped when his phone started to ring, playing 'Brother, My Brother'. He had different songs as ring tones for everyone in his phone book on his cell. Easier to tell who was calling him. He quickly picked it up, nearly dropping it in anticipation, before answering it and placing it on speaker so everyone could hear. "Kyuubi? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kyuubi's voice replied. "Someone managed to snatch me out of the way before those things got to me.

"Who got you?"

"You aren't going to believe it, but you're going to be really happy about it. Dad was the one who got to me."

"Dad?! Is he alright?! What about the others?!"

"Chill out, Naruto. Here. Talk to dad for a little bit. Not too long since my phone's about dead."

There was some distant talking before a new voice came on through the phone. "Naruto?"

"Dad?!" Naruto replied in a bit of a shock.

"The one and only," the other person on the phone replied in a joking tone before talking in a serious tone. "Are you and your friends alright?"

"As alright as we're going to be."

"Arashi-san?" Sasuke spoke up. "Is Itachi with you?"

"Yeah, Itachi's with me, Sasuke."

"How did you know that was Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He's the first person that came to mind that would ask about Itachi. Where are you and your friends?"

"Behind a locked door," Naruto bluntly stated.

"Naruto," Arashi's stern voice said. "Can you be a little more specific? Did you see a room number? Or anything in the hall that can help out? I can't ask you to make noise if you hear me walking by the room in case you mistake my footsteps for those things. Then you'll be giving away your location."

"Did anybody see anything that can help dad out?" Naruto asked the group.

"In front of the door was a painting of a lake and on both sides to it are dead potted plants," Shikamaru replied.

"Got it," Arashi replied. "I'll be coming to get you, okay?"

"Dad, you're coming alone?!" Naruto nearly snapped, not really thinking that was a good idea.

"If I could, I would. But Itachi's really worried about Sasuke, so he's coming with me. Zetsu, Pein, and Deidara are going to stay in here with Kyuubi and the rest of your friends."

"Wait a minute, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Tenten are with you?"

"Yep."

"How come they didn't call and tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Their phones are dead," Arashi simply stated. "Alright, Itachi and I are on our way. Don't move from that room unless you have to, understood?"

Naruto looked at the others who nodded. "We all understand, dad."

"Alright. We'll see you in a bit. Stay put and I mean it!" It sounded like he would have said more, but then the phone hung up. Kyuubi's phone just died.

"Wonder where they had been all this time," Sasuke said. "And why they never came home."

"They must have had reasons," Naruto replied, sitting down next to the brunet. "But at least we know that they're still alive!" Sasuke smirked, nodding an in agreement before a scrapping sound was heard outside of the room. Everyone looked towards the door when the sound of metal scratching against wood was heard before the tip of a knife was seen coming through the door. The group jumped when they saw the knife tip before it pulled out and another stab hit the door, letting a little more of the knife become seen. "I think that those things are out there," Naruto said.

"Arashi said not to leave the room unless we had no choice, right?" Sakura asked. "I don't think we have a choice in the matter anymore."

"How the hell do you suggest we get out then," Sasuke growled out. "There's that thing out there." Then Sakura pointed towards the vent in the wall. Sasuke looked at it before turning to the blond to his right. "We need to get that thing opened." Naruto nodded as both pulled out a dagger and started to remove the cover of the vent. "Girls first," Sasuke said when they finally removed the cover. By then, there were already ten stab marks in the door. Ino came over before Naruto helped her up into the vent, then Sakura. After her was Lee, then Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, then Naruto. Sasuke went into the vent next to help Naruto get Chouji in, but as soon as Chouji was halfway in, the door gave away and Chouji got stuck because of his stomach.

"Come on, Chouji!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"Suck in your gut!" Shikamaru yelled from near the back.

"Ah! One of them has me!" Chouji screamed, thrashing around a bit. "It won't let go!" The grip that Sasuke and Naruto had on the larger teen was starting to slip. They both gripped him a little further up his arms, trying to pull him into the vent. Chouji yelled painfully as tears started to leave his eyes. The others started to grip onto Naruto and Sasuke when they saw that the two, along with Chouji, were starting to slowly slide out of the vent. Eventually, Chouji slipped from their grip. When the teen fell to the ground, lying on his back, he cracked open an eye to see about ten of the creatures staring down at him. He yelled out before the dove onto him, tearing away pieces of his flesh.

Sasuke and Naruto closed their eyes before turning their heads back. Tears were forming in the blonde's before slowly pouring down his face. Sasuke opened his eyes, looking at the others behind him. "Back up," he mouthed to them before the group started to back away. Sasuke backed up as well, helping Naruto a bit, who looked like he was about to collapse. They stayed in the vent for a bit before gunshots were heard from the room. Everyone looked towards the opening when shrieks were heard while the sound of gunshots still echoed through the air. Eventually, there was silence.

"Where do you think they went?" a familiar voice asked.

"Somewhere where those things couldn't get them," another replied. "And since the only way out would be that door right there, I'd say the vent." There were some footsteps before a face appearing. "Hey, kids. You might want to come out of there right now before more of those things come here." Sasuke crawled towards the front of the vent before the blond man helped him out. As soon as Sasuke saw the other person, he ran towards him and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist. Arashi helped the others out of the vents, managing to get Naruto off of him long enough to get them out. But as soon as all of them were out, Naruto was attached to the blond man once again. "It's alright, Naruto," Arashi chuckled a little as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "It's alright now."

"So you're Arashi Uzumaki?" Ino asked, trying to make sure she didn't throw up from the sight of the creature's headless bodies and Chouji's ripped-apart one.

"Yes. Now come on. We need to get somewhere safe before more of those things come here." Naruto released the hold he had in Arashi's waist before he and the others followed Itachi and Arashi out of the room.

"Dad?" Naruto spoke up after walking in silence for about five minutes. "How come you never came home?"

Arashi sighed before he replied. "The five of us that did survive that night hid in a room that only appeared from midnight to sunrise. The room disappears in the morning as soon as the sun rises, just like those creatures and anything else in that room. Zetsu and Pein had been trying to keep Deidara in there so he wouldn't get himself killed. He's been in pretty bad shape since Sasori died. Really unstable. Keeps telling himself that he could have helped Sasori and things like that."

"What if the creatures find that room?" Sasuke asked, not letting go of the hold he had on Itachi's ripped jeans.

"They won't unless they follow us there," Itachi replied. "But we've found another way into the room. So even if the direct door is blocked, we have other paths to take. If all are blocked, we're screwed over."

Sasuke looked up at his brother before noticing that Itachi's arm was bandaged. "What happened to your arm, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, looking up into Itachi's black eyes.

"One of them got a hold of me one day," the older sibling replied. "I managed to get away with Arashi and Pein's help with just a ruined arm. You seem to be in worse shape, otouto."

"We got chased by those things," Naruto stated. "On this floor."

"We know," Arashi said. "Kyuubi told us. At least you're all alive."

"Not all of us," Sakura sadly stated, looking over to the corpse of her friend.

Arashi sighed softly. "I don't want to sound cold-hearted or cruel or anything like that, but you cannot let the deaths of your friends get to you otherwise, you'll end up dead. That's why we never let Deidara out of the room. Three years, and he still blames himself for Sasori's death. Zetsu is nearly in the same boat, but not bad enough to where we shouldn't let him out of the room."

"Where is the room, dad?" Naruto asked. "I mean, Gaara, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and I have all been around this floor check it out, even every room, but we didn't see you guys anywhere."

"He said the door to the room appears at midnight, Naruto," Shikamaru pointed out. Arashi stopped in his tracks, peering around a corner.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Well," Arashi began. "Right now, those creatures are in front of the door. They must have smelled Kyuubi's blood or something. And there are a lot of them there. I highly doubt we can get past them just to get to the other paths."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Shino asked this time.

"To get to the other paths, we need to get to the other end of that hall since all of the other paths are over there and the crowd is way too big to pass through."

"There aren't any on this side of the hall?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Itachi replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how the hell are we going to get into the room?" Sasuke whispered loudly "Shhh!" the rest of the group replied.

"We need some type of distraction to lure the monsters away." Arashi whispered to the group. As soon as he said it, Deidara suddenly burst out of the room, and ran the opposite direction down the hall. At the same time, the group ran to the room, and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later, they heard gunshots, silence, and a few seconds after, a scream.

"It sounds like he got to the second floor." Zetsu said calmly.

"How the hell can you say that with a straight face?!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto, put his hand on his head, and said, "Naruto, most of us in here are in a gang called Akatsuki. I joined two years ago. We've all lost so many friends, and seen and heard so much death; we've learned just to accept it."

Naruto looked down, his bangs covering his eyes **(A/N: you can see this coming.)** "Why. Why didn't you tell me you were in a gang, Kyuubi?!" he screamed, his eyes mysteriously turning red. Kyuubi just groaned as Naruto started his rant about how being in a gang is dangerous, that he almost got killed once, and that he could potentially get killed again.

"Naruto!" Arashi suddenly barked to his son. "I know you're worried for your brother, but give it a rest for now. We'll yell at him later when we get home!"

"Hai… tou-san.(1)" Naruto said quietly, while Kyuubi just got paler than he already was in fright of having two people being on his ass than just one little brother.

Naruto was pacing the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Naruto would you QUIT IT!" Kyuubi yelled at him. "You're gonna make me dizzy!" Naruto just ignored him. He was still angry at his older sibling. Sakura walked up to Naruto, and punched him as hard as she could in the head

"OWWW!! What the hell was that for Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

"Pay attention to your own family, dumbass." Sasuke replied for Sakura. "Did I even ask you, teme(2)?!" Naruto yelled back.

_Time skip: 1 1/2 hours_

"Its almost dawn. I'm going out to see if the door is opened. If I succeed, I'll immediately go to the police station to get you guys out." Zetsu said suddenly.

"I'll come with you. I'll go crazy if I stay in here." Sasuke told him.

* * *

1) "Hai, tou-san" means yes, father. 

2) "teme" is bastard ;;

* * *

Okay! I know that chapppy was really kinda random, but, deal with it. I got over a serious case of writer's block about 2 days ago, but, alas, I was on a trip to my aunt and uncle's house, and I had lost my memory drive, so, now, i just get around to fixing it up. And I am terribly sorry to the people waiting for a new chapter and lemon/fluff in A Single Tear I will shed for you, but that is next on my agenda! ja ne! 


End file.
